


silence

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Kissing Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SPOILERS) Thor has a punishment he does not want to mete out, and Loki does not need to speak to communicate his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [foxxcub's Avengers Kissing Meme](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/764068.html).

Loki's fury has always been cold and silent. Thor has known this since childhood. Whenever Loki was upset or angry, he would not make a single sound. His eyes would speak loud enough to tell Thor exactly what he needed to know; whether he would be forgiven soon, or had to work for it.  
  
He wonders, from the way Loki is glaring at him, if he'll ever be forgiven this time.   
  
Thor hates this more than anything in all the nine realms. Loki's hands are balled into tight fists, white-knuckled with his rage, but he makes no attempt to fight the cuffs around his wrists. The muzzle is a heavy weight in Thor's hand, but from the way Loki's eyes keep flicking to it, its purpose is clear.   
  
"I do not want to do this," Thor mutters.  
  
Loki doesn't reply, his lips pressed together in a thin line, his chin lifted defiantly. His eyes hold so much hatred that Thor is left wondering what he must have missed, how blind he must have been not to notice this anger growing in his own brother.   
  
"Come home," Thor whispers, as if Loki has a choice. "Face father. Repent."  
  
Loki doesn't struggle as Thor takes hold of his jaw. He's still as stone as Thor fits the muzzle over his mouth, locking it in place. Thor lets go, and Loki's head immediately bows. Not with shame or apology, but simply the weight of the metal over his mouth. His eyes flick up to Thor's, and his thoughts are clear: _Never_.  
  
"Come home," Thor repeats, his hand coming to rest on the back of Loki's neck, fingers meeting just over the clasp. "With me."   
  
He presses a kiss to Loki's cheek, his lips finding the join of skin and metal. It's nothing like the way they were in their youth, and Thor's heart feels hollower with the knowledge that they will never again have that.   
  
Loki jerks his head away, not looking disgusted, but resigned. He takes a step away from Thor, and the space between them immediately feels colder.   
  
"Loki."  
  
Nodding to the door, Loki walks towards it. _Come on, brother_ , he would have said before. Now, Thor only nods, and walks silently by his side.


End file.
